If at first you don't succeed, try Kai again!
by rubyredroses1
Summary: It's the fourth world tournament & the G-Revolutions are touring the globe! Dranzer has found Kai again, but she doesn't like the sort of life he's led. Can she put things right for her former master?
1. Chapter 1

If at first you don't succeed, Try Kai Again!

**Prologue**

A shady figure slipped silently through the door. She had long, glossy red hair and honey coloured eyes that twinkled with both happiness and glinted with despair. Her cheeks were flushed with a rosy tint and red marks left behind by tears.

The woman picked up the end of her brown cloak and cautiously took small steps forward. As her eyes adjusted, she spied five sleeping bags in the long room of the Granger's dojo. "The one at the far end."She whispered. She had sensed his presence. Her precious master.

After what seemed hours, the woman knelt beside the fifth sleeping bag and cradled his pale hand tenderly. "Oh Kai..." Dranzer smiled, lacing her fingers through his. "I've found you. Even though you told me to go after your battle with Brooklyn...I still want to make it right for you. For you...a thousand times over."

The boy stirred a bit. His blue-tattooed face frowning with obviously dark dreams and thoughts. Kai unconsciously clutched desperately at Dranzer's hand. She frowned. "Your life...it has left you with nightmares that never go away...and scars that never fade." Dranzer bit her lip, tears beginning to pierce her eyes.

Her thin brow furrowed, obviously in deep thought. She had been thinking about doing this for some time. Kai needed...to start again. To have another chance. Dranzer thought with guilt "Maybe if I do this...Kai's life will have better beginnings. Maybe..." She glanced at the other four beds especially the Driger bearer and the Dragoon bearer (whom was snoring louder than Dranzer believed possible for a human). "His friends...though he won't admit it. They can do better for him."

Kai had relaxed a little but his features were still dark. His muscled chest rising and falling quickly with deep, anxious breaths. Dranzer smiled down on the teen; at last, looking at Kai like this, did she know for sure that she was doing the right thing.

Dranzer gently pulled her hand free from her master's grip and reached into the pocket of her brown cloak. Out her hand came, with sparkling gold dust in her small palm. Dranzer pinched a little of the dust into her soft fingertips. Biting her lip, moving her hand left to right over Kai, Dranzer sprinkled the magical substance.

It landed gently on the boy, and began to glow just a tad. Like little pixies or fireflies. Kai turned again to lie on his back. Dranzer sighed, relieved "It's going to work." She whispered. Clearing her hands of the enchantment dust with a tissue, Dranzer went to touch Kai. The boy who was like a son to her.

She wished to protect him as such, tenderly stroking his blue-striped cheek. "I'll check on you soon." Dranzer promised. Quietly, she got up and knew that she had to leave before sunrise. Before she would become a phoenix again. Silently, Dranzer slipped out of the door again, wiping loving tears from her eyes.

...

Hey! This is my first beyblade fic, so I hope I've done it justice! Next chapter should come soon enough. I know this chapter was rather sentimental but the humour shall come next (brother helps with humor bits)

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review : )

xxrubyredrosesxx


	2. Chapter 2

If at first you don't succeed, try Kai again!

**Chapter 2**

Tyson Granger threw down his Super Nintendo (1) controller in frustration and anger. Three times! Three times he had tried and failed to pass this level on Super Mario World. And each time he had fallen in the water.

"Uh? Its...its..death water." Said Rei, being a spectator to Tyson's attempts. Furiously, Tyson pushed restart and continued on, carefully dodging all the enemies.

Only to fall again in the same god forsaken water.

Tyson growled. "Stop falling in the death water!"Rei shouted, thinking to himself that death water sounded kind of cool. "NOT helping Rei!" The dragon yelled back. Rei smirked as Daichi grinned and Max giggled at their teammate's anger.

Kenny, however, was being a little more serious. "Um guys? You do know the qualifiers for the Japanese leg of the tournament is tomorrow, right? Shouldn't we be practising?"

Max began to think, pondering Kenny's questions. Elsewhere in the room "Jump...jump...FUCK!" Tyson screamed, slamming the controller again. Daichi began to laugh even harder as Rei stated "It's slippery and you died..." Tyson raised his hand "Don't!..."

"Because you fell in the death water!" Rei finished, not intimidated by the reigning world champ. Kenny looked around "GUYS!" he yelled, finally getting the G-Rev's attention.

"Don't you think there's someone missing?" Kenny asked. The team looked around. Tyson spoke up "No...Daichi's here. I know he's pretty ignorable but..." Daichi began to scream at Tyson as Tyson laughed. He had finally managed to get the one-up on somebody.

"I think Kenny means Kai." Dizzi replied, wondering how humans could be so incompetent. Max blinked in sudden realisation. "Oh! Yeah, I have been wondering where he is..." Tyson waved his hands in a dismissive gesture "Kai probably just ninja'd off somewhere like he does. Its no big deal, Kai can take care of himself."

"Still..." Rei paused, thoughtfully "I don't remember seeing Kai get up this morning. It's almost half nine and he usually up in the ungodly hours before sunrise." Max frowned, suddenly concerned by Rei's words.

"Maybe Kai's still in bed..." Tyson muttered, worriedly. None of the G-Revs knew, Kai himself didn't know, but Tyson had been keeping an eye on his moody friend. The keeper of Dragoon was awoken late at night sometimes. Sometimes it was Kai's frantic tossing and turning. Others it would be Kai muttering in sleep. Sometimes he even cried out, called out names that Tyson didn't recognise.

"Maybe the nightmares just got Kai really tired..." he thought before speaking aloud. "I'll go see what's up." Max smiled and nodded. Tyson gave a quick thumps up and headed for the bedroom.

Tyson walked quietly over to the fifth sleeping bag, a small mound under the crystal white quilt. The world champ began to shake it gently. "Hey Kai...c'mon man its time to get up." He murmured, half smiling. Remembering all the times Kai had woke him up with either yelling or cold water for training.

Kai hadn't made a sound. Tyson tensed up, worried. Usually, the captain would have whacked Tyson round the head or told him to fuck off and stop touching him. Sometimes both. Gingerly, Tyson reached for the end of the soft quilt and began to carefully pull it back.

Tyson froze. Stared. His jaw dropped unwillingly.

For what he saw in Kai's bed was just about the cutest damn four year old he'd ever seen anywhere.

The little boy was curled up, dozing quietly. His thin arms poking out off the too big black tank top. The baggy trousers hung only just on his miniature waist. The boy hugged himself for warmth and turned slightly. Gray strands of hair covered his forehead and his pale tiny hands clutched on his equally colourless arms. As he turned to face a dumbfounded Tyson, blue stripes-two on each little cheek-came into view.

And that was the give away.

"Hey...um, guys?" Tyson shouted. "What's wrong? Has something happened to Kai?" The anxious voice of Rei replied. Tyson took a deep breath.

"Does Kai turning into an unbelievably adorable toddler count as wrong?"

"WHAT?" was his team's shocked answer. As the G-Rev's stampeded into the bedroom, the toddler that was now designated Kai, rubbed his eyes with tiny balled up fists. He opened his eyelids, revealing crimson orbs that were glazed over with tiredness and confusion.

The G-Rev's stopped in their extremely loud tracks as the little boy squeaked out a ridiculously cute yawn, stretching out thin arms.

The team's jaws hung open with shock and yet somehow still smiled with their captain's new found tininess.

But this new found tininess left the G-Revolutions with an all-important question: Now what?

...

Hi! Thanks 2 Z-Aquarius-Kai and Suzanne (anonymous) for reviewing! It really made me smile and I hope u guys like this chapter.

(1) A super Nintendo is this really old Nintendo console from the 80's. They still sell them in Japan so I figured Tyson would have one

*My brother hi-fives Rei in the background*

Yeah, credit for the funny stuff and the death water goes to my bro.

C u soon : )

xxrubyredrosesxx


	3. Chapter 3

If at first you don't succeed, try Kai again!

**Chapter 3**

After a few good long seconds of the G-Rev's gaping at their miniature captain, Tyson finally stopped staring and broke into a big grin.

"Kai...you're a baby! Seriously! That's so badass! But...you're a CUTE baby! You're not cute! That's just wrong! I mean, everybody knows that Max is the cute one! And Rei when he does the sad kitten eyes!"

Rei placed a hand over Tyson's mouth. "Shut up." The tiger ordered, flatly. Kai gazed up at them timidly, half bewildered half curious. "R...Rei san?" Everybody turned toward the little boy, who had just stuttered the words. Rei's gaze softened and he removed his hand from the dragoon keeper's gargantuan mouth.

Kai began to take tiny steps toward the Chinese blader, wobbling a little with each step. Seeing this, Rei swiftly picked up his now little friend. "Hey. Are you OK, Kai?" he questioned. Receiving a nod from the chibi phoenix, Rei continued.

"Do you remember us?" Kai looked around at the other bladers, very confused. "Wh...Who are they, Rei san?" Kenny frowned. "Why does he only remember you?" the technician asked, confused.

Tyson pouted "No fair! Kai should remember me! His great rival!" Ranted on until Max elbowed him in the ribs. "Mmmm...Ribs..." Tyson thought then shook his head. "Focus!" he berated himself. Rei turned to Kai in his arms and smiled kindly. "The blonde boy here is Max." he introduced.

Max stepped toward Kai, gently patting his head. "Hi there Kai!" The Draciel keeper greeted and was met with a polite but shy nod from the toddler. Rei turned again, "The kid there with the computer is Kenny!" Kenny smiled and nodded his head in a friendly gesture. Once again, Kai nodded back shyly.

"The short one is Daichi." Rei gestured clearly. Daichi pouted, hated being called short. Ignoring him, Rei finished "And that loud boy is Tyson!" Tyson grinned happily at his chibi captain "Oh yeah! Best for last! Great to see you Kai!" Kai nodded a third time but shrank back a little, perturbed by the guy's over enthusiasm.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Rei offered. Gently, he set Kai down on his bed. Kai looked a little sad at being left but said nothing and gazed at Rei and the...other four. Rei picked up the phone after three rings "Hello?" the tiger politely addressed.

"Hiya Rei! It's me Mariah!"

Rei froze; bit his lip with sharp fangs "Shit fuck!" his mind screamed frantically "I forgot they were coming over for a practise match!" Kai began to see Rei's distress and his naïve four year old mind told him that someone had said something bad to Uncle Rei. The toddler began to whimper and a few tears rolled down his blue cheeks. As he sobbed quietly, Mariah was puzzled.

"Rei, are you still there? Who's crying?" Panic crossed the G-Rev's faces as Max and Tyson's attempts to calm Kai proved futile. "Er...just a sec!" Rei exclaimed, covering up the phone without waiting for the affirmative.

"Guys that was Mariah! Help me explain!" Daichi stomped over, "Just tell the bitch to get lost!" Rei smacked Daichi over the head "I can't do that, she's my girlfriend! I forgot the White Tigers are coming over for a practise match! And she heard Kai cry!" Rei finished, finally catching his breath.

"He's still crying, you guys!" Max replied. Rei passed the phone to an alarmed Kenny and began to shush Kai. Kai felt confused, he just wasn't sure of anything right now. But he eventually fell silent, clutching at his pillow. Rei snatched the phone "Sorry about that, sweetie!" Rei decided to go for the complimenting strategy in hopes that she would forget the four year old's cries.

"Oh, that's OK love! Anyway, Lee said we'll be over in about an hour! I'll be counting the minutes, my sexy tiger!" Mariah purred. Rei stuttered, a little nervous, he knew that whenever Mariah said something like that, she wanted a compliment in return. Sadly, compliments didn't come to him as naturally as usual in this most manic of times. Quickly he turned to his teammates.

"Quick, help me think of a compliment for Mariah!" He snapped. Tyson, whom was trying to get Kai's attention asked "Um, why?" Rei frowned, "Just do it!" He bit back, fingers clicking rapidly. "Er...you have an awesome rack?" Daichi offered. Rei frowned "NO!"

"Ummm...tell her you like how she's done her hair!" Tyson suggested. Dizzi replied "Rei can't see Mariah through the phone, genius." Marian was growing a little concerned "Rei, are you OK?" Rei clenched his fist and answered in a panic "Y-yes darling! I'm perfectly alright! I uh...can't wait to see your gorgeous eyes! Y-yeah!" Mariah was too dazzled about Rei complimenting her eyes to notice his frantic tone and stuttering in his speech.

"See you in an hour!" She said, happily and hung up. Rei put down the phone and went to sit next to Kai. The experience just about caused Rei to have something very close to a heart attack. Kai blinked at the tiger, confused "Who were you talking, Rei? And why did they seem to scare you?"

Rei glanced at the little phoenix. "In an hour Kai...you'll understand."

000

Dranzer strongly flapped her red wings. She felt satisfied that she'd done what she had to. But now Dranzer would have to report back to the other three sacred spirits. Swiftly, she entered the portal to the bit beast realm.

Instantly, she clucked with disapproval.

Dragoon and Draciel were arguing. Again. Dranzer shook her head. "Welcome back." Came the booming voice of Driger. Dranzer nodded, "So...what's happened here then?" She asked, already a little irritated. Dragoon turned to face the phoenix "What happened was that I tried to get Draciel to apologise for shoving me in a practise match!" The dragon argued. Draciel responded "It was a battle! That's what happens in battle, you retard!" Dranzer sighed mentally; Dragoon's keeper was beginning to rub off on him.

Driger interrupted "You guys! That was three weeks ago! Get over it!" Dragon and Turtle glared at the tiger furiously. Strange how these two instantly join forces if a third party were to enter one of their fights. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mister I-still-rage-at-falborg-and-his-master!" Draciel snarled.

Driger growled "That's different! They tried to kill me and my master! And I'm not the only one, either." He then glared at Dranzer who just wanted the childish argument to end. "Fine, whatever. Can we please move on?" Grudgingly, the three complied.

"OK! I have a question. Why is Galux's mistress so suggestive toward my master?" Driger pondered. Dragoon gave a toothy grin "Riiight. Like you've never hit on Galux at all!" He answered sarcastically.

"And the banter begins again." Dranzer thought. She thought wistfully of her master. Hoping he was safe, Dranzer silently prayed for him. "But then again...I suppose it is good to be home." She murmured, casting irritated yet fond glances at the three sacred spirits arguing in front of her.

...

Hi again guys! First of all thankies very much to Silverclaw the destined, Kat-Koshkova, Neko-Akira-Chan and Suzanne (anonymous) for reviewing chapter 2! Your reviews really encouraged me to write more : )

And also a note about future updates:

The reason that I've been updating fast is because I've had a week off school but sadly all good things must come to an end. : (

So from now on I'll probably only be able to update on weekends (maybe not this weekend, but next weekend for sure!)

I hope u all liked and please, please, please review even if its super short like Daichi! Reviews make me happy and a happy me updates swiftly and gets better and better!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	4. Chapter 4

If at first you don't succeed, Try Kai Again!

**Chapter 4**

The G-Revs were in quite a predicament. The White Tigers would be arriving soon and no one had the slightest clue why Kai had become a child. Said child was scribbling on a notepad and with a blue gel pen given to him by Kenny.

Kenny was speedily typing on his laptop, trying to find out was caused their captain's transformation. Max and Daichi were fidgety and panicky. Tyson kept throwing Kai mystified and concerned glances and Rei was pacing with a serious expression.

Finally, Tyson was sick of the silence "OK guys! We gotta figure out what we're gonna do!" Rei stopped pacing, Max looked up. "I guess so. I don't think it would be such a great idea for the White Tigers to find out Kai's small now."

Kai looked up, timid and quizzical. What do they mean, small now? Wasn't he always small?

Rei replied curtly "The White Tigers won't try to hurt Kai. I know they're not fond of him but..." Kenny cut him off. "We know that, Rei. But...what if other teams in the tournament were to hear of it from them?"

Max frowned "Chief does have a point. A lot of bladers in the tournament don't really like Kai." Tyson stood up with Daichi nodding trying to look smart. "Yeah there's that Dunga guy..." Tyson started,

"The Scottish one, Johnny..."continued Daichi.

"Garland..." The dragon went on, counting on his fingers.

"...And Brooklyn! Must not forget Brooklyn!" Daichi shouted, looking smug "Wow..." Tyson pondered "Now I think about it, Kai does have a lot of enemies..." Daichi jumped up "Michael and Emily too! From the All-Starz! They hate Kai!"

Rei growled, scowling fiercely. Max raised his hands "Alright you guys, we get it! The point is we gotta keep Kai safe! And that means keeping him hidden!" The chibi phoenix stared on, very confused and very sad. Walking over to Rei, he tugged on his sleeve. "Rei san?" Rei turned and smiled "Yeah, Kai?"

"What do you guys mean? Why are there lots of people that want to hurt me? Do they really hate me?" Rei froze, completely uncertain of how to answer Kai's questions.

But then he didn't have to. The doorbell rang and a shout from outside was heard. "You guys! It's Lee and the White Tigers! Here for our match!" From the other side of the door, the Chinese bladers heard a collective alarmed yelp from the G-Rev's.

Tyson looked round, panicking. Rei took charge. "Max, Tyson. You guys take Kai to the back rooms and keep him there! Me, Kenny and Daichi will have our matches with the White Tigers then come get you for yours, and then one of us three will stay with Kai!" Max nodded and walked to the little blader, arms outstretched.

Kai looked round, feeling a little dizzy. Max smiled at him and Tyson joined them "It's OK, Kai. We're just gonna go to the games room." Max murmured, reassuringly. Unsure of what else to do, Kai nodded a little bit afraid as Max picked him up and took him off with Tyson.

Seeing the chibi had left, Rei opened the door. "Hi guys. Hey Mariah!" Mariah grinned and gave her boyfriend a little cheek kiss as her team stepped inside. Lee looked around, spying Daichi practising his launch and Kenny typing. "Hey Rei! Where's the rest of your team?" asked Kevin, seemingly reading the rest of his team's thoughts.

"Oh they're...getting their blades ready! They'll be out soon! Why don't we head outside to the dish and get started?" Rei stuttered, his former team responding with confused nods and following Kenny outside.

Daichi elbowed the tiger. "Great cover up." He said sarcastically. Rei's amber eyes became slits "Shut up, Daichi!" He hissed, aggressively.

000

Kai watched half heartedly as Tyson yelled at a television with a controller in his hands and Max cheered him on. He felt very confused and very lonely. Kai didn't like those feelings. Why did Rei want Tyson and Max to take him? Why do lots of people not like him?

Did Rei not want him anymore?

Kai frowned and thought quietly. Maybe...he should go talk to Rei now! Kai clenched his tiny fists in determination. "I need to know for sure!" he thought, bravely.

Making sure Tyson and Max were not looking; the chibi phoenix climbed down the sofa and silently slipped out of the door as Tyson's character fell into pixelated water again.

000

Rei faced Mariah with determination and a tiger-like grin. Mariah smiled back, both having launchers and beyblades ready and waiting. Suddenly, they heard a yell from the dojo.

"God DAMMIT!"

The White Tigers looked to Rei for an explanation. Kevin and Mariah grinned. "Tyson fallen in the death water again?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow. Rei, Gary, Mariah and Kevin raised their hands and voices. "Death water!" They all declared in unison.

Kenny and Daichi, sitting on a bench nearby decided silently "It must be a Chinese thing."

Rei and Mariah fell into launch stances. Lee prepared to countdown. But then, a pitter patter of little feet came behind Rei.

"Rei san? Rei, I gotta talk to you!" whispered Kai, tugging on the tiger's leg. Slightly alarmed, Rei pretended like nothing happened. Kai frowned; he didn't like Rei ignoring him!

Lee counted "Three...two..."

A slight yelp came from Rei's direction.

Rei's head seemed to be being yanked back, as strange as it seemed. Mariah frowned, concerned "Um...Rei?" Kai pouted; he was still being ignored! No way would the small but proud blader put up with that! Kai yanked harder on Rei's hair.

"I-I'm OK, Mariah! Just uh...a little neck spasm that's all!" Rei growled in pain and glared in Daichi and Kenny's direction. The Chief was frozen and pale, unsure of what to do. Daichi found the whole thing rather amusing and was laughing a bit.

Lee, Kevin and Gary looked confused. Mariah walked toward Rei.

"Rei love, are you sure you're OK...?" she asked, giving Rei's shoulders a comforting squeeze. Rei panicked and opened his mouth to swiftly explain it away. Until a child like yell reached all their ears.

"Get away you! Don't dare upset Rei san again!"

Gasping, Mariah looked behind her boyfriend and was met with a four year old. The White Tigers, now all crowded round, let one name escape their lips as they stared at the child.

"KAI?"

...

Ooohh! A cliff-hanger! Anyway, thanks 2 Silverclaw the destined and Z-Aquarius-Kai (do go and check out her stories ppl! They're AWESOME!) For reviewing!

Life for this story comes in reviews so be sure to review if you want is to continue! And hopefully chapter 5 will be coming soon!

BYE!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	5. Chapter 5

If at first you don't succeed, try Kai again!

**Chapter 5**

"...Sooo...that's what happened." Max finished his lengthy explanation to the White Tigers. Said Chinese team was sat in the dojo with confused awe-struck faces that were lost for words. The little boy that the explanation focused on was standing a little behind Max with Rei. Every now and then he would shoot glares at Mariah.

Tyson, observing the scene, found it interesting to contemplate how when Kai was fifteen, his glares could make fire freeze. But now however, the glares just looked kind of adorable.

Mariah spoke up "So...now that Kai's small, what are you guys gonna do about the tournament? You do know that it starts tomorrow?"

All the G-Rev's, minus their chibi captain, looked at Mariah in sudden alarm. Daichi tensed visibly "Aw man...I hate to admit it, but she's right you guys! What do we do?"

"It definitely wouldn't be great to just take Kai to the bey stadium and show the whole world that he's become a child." Kenny stated, looking up from his laptop thoughtfully.

Tyson shouted "So? We just leave Kai here! Grandpa can take care of him!"All heads turned to the dragon. Kenny, Rei and Lee all shook their heads in dismay.

Rei, always being the voice of reason, replied "As nice as Grandpa is Tyson, I don't think he'd really know how to take care of Kai." Said phoenix was looking around timidly and curiously.

Tugging on Rei's leg, "I don't want anyone else to take care of me." He stated flatly. Rei looked down, an expression of thoughtfulness and frustration gracing his features.

Max beamed suddenly, showing the bladers he just had the proverbial light bulb. "Hey! Why don't we call the Blitzkrieg boys to take care of Kai? They grew up with him so they'll know what to do!" Rei's amber eyes became cat like slits.

"No." He replied.

Lee's brow furrowed. "Oh yeah...you're still mad with Bryan, aren't you?" He questioned. Tyson raised his hand, pointed his finger, turned to lee and shouted;

"Captain Obvious strikes again!"

Lee scowled, fiercely. "Tyson. Shut up." He growled. Rei, still with cat like slits, picked up Kai and placed him on the couch. Kai felt a little wary...who were these Blitzkrieg boys? And why did they make Rei angry? Kai shook his head, dizziness returning.

Kenny replied again "Rei, Max does have point. They'd know better about younger Kai than we do. But there's still the issue of being questioned by officials as to why Kai's not there! We'll be disqualified!"

Kevin grinned "Ah well. Life goes on, losers!" Then, receiving a sharp elbow in the ribs courtesy of Mariah, he swiftly shut up.

Daichi's eyes lit up, now his turn to have the proverbial light bulb. "Hey guys! Why doesn't somebody dress up as Kai? Like a disguise!" The blader looked exceptionally smug and proud until he realised everybody was staring at him as if he was on crack.

Tyson muttered to himself "Do we really have much of a choice...?" Louder this time, he addressed the group. "Alright! Who's about Kai's size?"

Now the group stared at Tyson as if he were on crack. Daichi and Tyson glanced at each other, sheepishly. Max thought for a moment.

"Ummm...Johnny's about Kai's size..." He mumbled, absently.

Rei frowned, a bit irritated. "And why the hell would Johnny do that?" He asked. Mariah raised her hands, in a tense gesture.

"Ok, ok. Here's what we'll do. Max, you call Johnny and tell him to come over here this evening. He and the Majestics are only staying a couple of blocks away." Mariah answered, her team mates looking dubious, wondering just what in fresh hell had they gotten themselves into.

"Right. Tyson, Rei, Daichi. You three look around in Kai's stuff and see if you find anything suspicious that might've caused Kai's age reduction. I'll contact the Blitzkrieg boys." Kenny continued from Mariah, looking very sophisticated in the process.

"What do you want us to do?" Gary questioned, almost a bit startled. The G-Rev's looked toward Kai, who was now fast asleep in a curled up position. Finally noticing something about the little boy, Rei reached into his pocket and took out a wad of cash. Sternly, he handed it to Mariah.

"Take this money and buy Kai some clothes." He ordered. The White Tigers muttered their agreements and headed out the door, leaving the busy G-Rev's and a stresses Rei picking up a still sound asleep.

...

Hi guys! Not much to say really. Ok, thanks to Z-Aquarius-Kai and JuniperGentle (Extra special thanks to you Juniper for your detailed in depth review :D) for reviewing last time! U guys make me happy : )

Please review and chapter 6 should come next weekend if all goes well!

Thx 4 reading!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	6. Chapter 6

If at first you don't succeed, Try Kai Again!

**Chapter 6**

Kenny gulped nervously as the phone rang. "Why?" He thought in despair "Why did I say I would call the Blitzkrieg boys? Who knows what they could do? I hope it's not Tala who answers..." He murmured in fright. Kenny knew damn well that Tala was still angry with him for almost beating him that one time in the last world tournament. Quietly, he muttered a prayer.

"Hello?" The irritated voice of Tala came through the phone. Kenny squeaked in surprise and fear, taking sharp breaths to calm him self.

Tala growled at the other end frustrated. "For god's sake, Kenny! Spit it out!"

Kenny froze and finally almost whispered down the receiver. "H-how did you know it was me?"

Tala sighed. "Only you have a squeak so damn high pitched. Just tell me what's up already." Kenny gulped a second time and opened his mouth to begin a lengthy explanation as to what had happened to Kai. Before he could begin however, Kenny heard a crash on the other end of the phone and Tala and...Ian? Maybe? Anyway, Tala and someone else yelling what sounded like Russian profanities.

Kenny opened his mouth again, this time to enquire what in fresh hell just happened before a voice was heard at the other end of the phone again.

"Speak now pipsqueak." Tala hissed, harshly. Kenny took a deep breath; he knew that Tala was going to be almightily pissed with Kenny's next sentence.

"Um...something's happened to Kai...w-we need your help..." Kenny suddenly bit his lip. "Stupid idiot!" He scolded himself, knowing that Tala would now go into protective friend mode and most likely blame the G-Rev's. Then the other Blitz boys would find out and blood will be spilt.

Tala growled, aggressively and fiercely resembling that of a wolf; "What. The. Bleedin' FUCK! What have you brats done to Kai?"

Kenny gulped a third time. His hands shook, now Kenny genuinely feared for his and the G-Rev's lives. But hopefully if he explains that Kai's a kid, they won't shoot anybody! Right?

"I truly hope so..." Kenny whispered.

000

Tyson went into the room with the sleeping bags and instantly went for Kai's box of...deeply personal items.

Following, Daichi smirked mischievously. Tyson nodded for him to come as his eyes were alight with curiosity at Kai's box. On closer examination however, Daichi's smile dropped and Tyson's eyes turned dull with despair.

"Aw man...Kai's locked it!" The two dragons groaned in frustration. And so it was. The golden latch on the front of the large wooden box was secured by a big combination lock. They should have known. Kai always was secretive about his stuff and extremely protective whenever anybody went within three feet of the fancy box.

Daichi frowned at Tyson. "Sooo...whadda we do now?" The red head enquired. Tyson tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well...we'll just have to crack the code. Won't we?" replied the Dragoon bearer, a wide grin gracing his features. Daichi responded by silently raising a sceptical brow. Tyson winked, still happy and optimistic. "C'mon Daichi, we can do this! With my smarts and with you're..." Tyson broke off and Daichi scowled.

"Anyway," Tyson continued undiscouraged. "With my smarts we can SO do this!" Tyson knelt down and observed Kai's mysterious box with an inquisitive eye. Still smiling, Tyson placed his thumb on the heavy lock, putting in a combination. "Let's see..." he murmured thoughtfully "Let's try...1111!" He shouted in triumph. After putting it in, he tugged on the lock, smirking.

Nothing happened. Tyson's look of pride fell. Daichi smirked in an "I-told-you-so" expression. Tyson wasn't fazed. "No biggie!" he announced.

He then tried 1112. Nothing happened.

Tyson then attempted 1113. Nothing happened.

Then 1114 was attempted. Once again, nothing happened.

Daichi grinned smugly. Tyson scowled, frustrated.

Promptly, Tyson announced. "This lock is a bitch."

...

Yeah short chapter. I didn't have much time to write it, it's a wonder I got to write it at all! And I HAD to add the lock thing! : )

Anyway, thanks 2 Z-Aquarius-Kai for reviewing chapter 5! Not much else to say really except please review and hopefully lucky number 7 chapter will come next weekend!

Till then!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	7. Chapter 7

If at first you don't succeed, try Kai Again!

**Chapter 7**

Max sat in his seat, nervous. Feeling fidgety, he began to tinker with his beyblade as his phone conversation with Johnny ran through his mind. Max had called the Scotsman and asked him to come to the dojo right away. After long bouts of whining and begging, Johnny had reluctantly agreed.

This had all happened a half hour ago. Max was now beginning to realise that asking Johnny to go in a disguise as Kai was a very bad idea. No, scratch that-an absolutely crap idea. Max gulped and decided he needed to distract himself till Johnny arrives.

At least he was going to until Kenny stepped out of the next room, pale and looking like he was about to vomit. Concerned, Max placed a hand on the Chief's shoulder. "So...I take it that it didn't go well with the Blitzkrieg Boys." It wasn't a question, more of a certain statement. Kenny nodded weakly and muttered that he needed to sit down.

The blonde blader sat beside him and patted his shoulder gently. Kenny looked thankful but still very weak.

000

"OK Daichi! I KNOW this one will work!" Tyson grinned. Daichi laughed in a mocking fashion.

"Just like the past fifty that you KNEW would work." Replied Daichi. The world champ whacked him round the head and knelt down once again to face the gold lock on Kai's fancy box. With irritation and curiosity glinting in his eyes, Tyson put in the code 4445.

Nothing happened. Daichi, unable to help himself, went into absolutely hysterical howling laughter. Tyson banged his fist on the top of the box and growled.

000

Kenny and Max heard several noises. First came Daichi's laughter and Tyson thumping something angrily. Next came whimpers of discomfort from little Kai, signalling the start of a hearty cry. Then there was Rei's gentle shushing, Kai slowly quietening down.

After a few minutes of silence, came loud impatient knocking on the front door. Max jumped up and took deep breaths preparing for the incredibly strange conversation he knew would come. On cue, came the rest of the G-Rev's. Rei, looking as if in deep thought and a little unsettled. Daichi with a wide but nervous grin. Tyson stood beside him, looking grumpy with his arms folded.

Gulping, Max opened the door. "Hey Johnny!" Max politely addressed. Johnny nodded with a slight smile and stepped inside. Seeing Kenny's alarmed expression, Max quickly locked the door.

"Let's get to the point then...what's this about?" Johnny enquired. Rei opened his mouth, all but ready.

CRASH!

All bladers jumped out of their skin. Yells and shouts and thumps were heard from outside. One voice stood out "Get out here! What did you do to Kai?" Johnny looked questioningly at the rest of them.

Kenny seemed ready to pass out "Call the police!" He shrieked.

"What the hell is going on? Where is Kai?" Johnny yelled over battle cries and crashing caused by the Russian bladers-mostly Tala-getting louder by the second.

Tyson raised his hands "No biggie! I got this!" Tyson approached the door and yelled out "Sorry guys! Door's locked!" He looked smug until a fist crashed through the door and grabbed his neck violently.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Tala yelled in what could only be described as complete rage. Tyson began to choke words like help me. Rei darted over and clutched the dragon's arms, pulling him out of Bryan's grasp but set them both crashing backwards.

000

Kai rubbed his eyes tiredly. His dreamless nap interrupted by what sounded like screams and explosions. Fully awake, the phoenix was more than a little startled. Turning his head, Kai realised that he was the only one in the room. No Rei.

Scared, little Kai's tiny pale hands began to tremble. Maybe Rei was getting hurt! Against his better judgement, the four year old pushed on the door and peered out. Everybody looked really frightened and the banging was still going.

But...there was someone new. A tall redhead whom was staring down at Kai in astonishment.

The redhead spoke to Kai; "Are you...Kai?" Nervous, the little phoenix stuttered. Rei looked at them both and put his head in his hands in despair.

"Awww...crap." Rei muttered.

...

There you go! Thanks 2 Z-Aquarius-Kai, JuniperGentle, Cakg123 and Neko-Akira-Chan for reviewing! How do you guys think the G-Rev's are gonna get out if this one?

Please review and tell me what you think!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	8. Chapter 8

If at first you don't succeed, try Kai again!

**Chapter 8**

The sacred spirit of fire gazed down upon the chaos that was playing out in the Granger's dojo. She was very concerned...perhaps she should use human form and assist somehow. But...the others couldn't know.

"Totes your fault, Dranzer. Your visit to the human world seems to have stirred up some kind of cosmic disorder." Driger quipped. Dranzer turned as the vision faded with a last shout and loud mechanical roar.

"Bryan's got the chainsaw." Dragoon commentated as Driger snarled at the presence of the Russian blader. Dranzer was alarmed but relieved at the same time because the other three had no idea that she had made Kai younger.

"I have to go down there." She decided mentally. "But...first I'll need a distraction..."

Driger made another window of vision appear and what he saw angered him to no end. For what he saw was his master Rei, being confronted by Bryan with a chainsaw.

In the vision, you could see Rei's amber eyes becoming cat-like slights and baring his teeth as Max quickly ushered Kai out of the room. Kai was whimpering a little in fear. Bryan and Rei began shouting at each other as Ian and Spencer cornered Johnny and Daichi and Tala pinned down Tyson, demanding to know what had become of the phoenix keeper.

Driger snarled as Bryan and Rei's conflict continued. "Totes going down there." He decided. As if on cue, Galeon appeared. The lion had sensed what was happening and went to hold Driger back. But this also signalled that the White Tigers were on their way back from buying Kai's clothes.

Dragoon and Draciel looked at the vision, then Dranzer, then Driger fighting against Galeon to get to the human world. Finally, they looked at each other.

The dragon and turtle began to chant "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Dranzer, though utterly bewildered by the turn of events, saw this unrest as an opportunity to sneak off. The sounds of chanting and roaring became even more distant as she flew away.

000

Kai pressed his ear to the door of the main entrance way of the dojo. Dizziness and fear threatened to consume him greedily, but the child resisted. He heard lots of shouting and the occasional smash. He could hear Max and Kenny babbling fearfully, seemingly trying to explain something.

Rei was shouting at the top of his lungs followed by another voice that Kai did not know. After this, there was a thud, sometimes a growl. Kai was scared for Rei and he felt tired, dizzy and sick. Kai had had enough.

Kai began to swiftly jump up, trying to pull the handle with his little fingers. He knew they were all fighting over him, but why?

"This involves me too." He muttered between weary gasps for breath. "But they tell me nothing. Wasn't I always small? They said I wasn't. How do those guys trying to hurt Rei know me? And...Where are mother and father? Where's Dranzer?"

He fell to the floor again, losing balance as the uproar outside raged on. Kai lay on the floor, his chest rising and falling with quick breaths. The questions continued to torment the boy, stinging his mind again and again like hornets.

He felt tired all of a sudden and he curled into himself as his amethyst eyes slipped closed. Kai was swiftly letting unconsciousness take over him, he was too tired to resist. Too tired to notice a figure of a woman appear in a flash of red aura.

Dranzer scooped Kai lovingly and sadly into her warm embrace as his eyes fell closed.

...

Ack! I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! Damn exams...

Anyway, thanks 2 Z-Aqaurius-Kai for reviewing and special thanks 2 AquilaTempestas for reviewing all the chapters!

Not much else to say really, please review : )

xxrubyredrosesxx


	9. Chapter 9

If at first you don't succeed, Try Kai Again!

**Chapter 9**

Dranzer opened the door silently shortly after Kai collapsed. She realised that she had to let Kai's friends know why she had made him this way. Laying Kai down on the soft carpet in the other room, Dranzer listened to the bladers shout and yell. She knew it wasn't their fault but...Dranzer couldn't help but feel angry with the teens.

She had acted as a mother to Kai since he was six. Naturally, this crisis had awakened her motherly protective instinct.

As the shouting and rioting continued, Dranzer sensed the presence of the White Tiger and Blitzkrieg bit beasts. Knowing that this would distract Dragoon, Driger and Draciel further, she prepared to grab the rioting bladers' attention.

000

"YOU TRIED TO MURDER ME!" Driger yelled at Falborg. The falcon groaned and shook his head.

"That was four years ago! I hate you less now! But only a little!" Falborg argued.

Driger growled in a low dangerous tone as Draciel offered Dragoon popcorn (they can teleport up stuff like that). Galzzy and Galman had long since given up on breaking it up and joined the turtle and dragon in sitting back and enjoying the show. Galeon was still holding Driger back and Wolborg was doing the same with Falborg. Wyborg and Seaborg also gave up but stayed away from the others.

Galux sighed as the fighting continued. "Again? I can't believe that keep going at it like this! All these other spirits are so immature; I doubt they ever work outside of battle." She thought, despairingly.

"Maybe I can try appealing to the only thing that seems to work." Galux muttered, a pink aura surrounding her indicating that she was teleporting something up. Once that was done, the mountain cat moved closer to the squabbling foursome, the item held on her paw.

"Would you guys like to sample some Chinese tasty treats?" She inquired, hopefully.

"WE'LL JUST GET ON A SUGAR HIGH AGAIN!" yelled to four arguing in response. The fight between the four became a mess of fangs, lasers and paws.

"Um guys...where's Dranzer?" Draciel suddenly realised, looking around for the phoenix. His enquiry went unheeded however; everyone else was too busy watching the four way match.

000

Every blader in the room turned in shock and terror as a bright red flare shot up. What they all saw was a woman who had her hands palms up coated in a fiery looking aura, a grim look gracing her elegant features.

"Who...the hell...are YOU?" Johnny demanded, breathlessly. Tyson, however, didn't care who she was.

"You are reeeeaaal pretty." Tyson thought, a surprised grin on his face.

The woman stepped forward. "Believe it or not...I am Dranzer." She replied.

"That's not possible!" Tala objected. "Dranzer was destroyed after..."

"...Mine and Kai's battle with Brooklyn a year ago? Yes, that's true. But a phoenix rises from their ashes. I have risen to assist master Kai. And I'm going to need all of your help." Dranzer declared.

Ian frowned "First...prove it. Prove that you know Kai like Dranzer should."

Dranzer smiled slightly. "Very well, I shall." She turned to look at the G-Rev's and Johnny standing together. "I know his team would like to know more about him."

She took a deep breath and began to tell her master's story. "He was born on August 2nd to Kyra and Susumu Hiwatari. His father gave him his first beyblade, Frost Dranzer, at four years old. I came with it. His grandfather longed to use Kai's miraculous gift to his advantage. His father and mother left Kai in his grandfather's care when he was six, to travel the world. During this time, Voltaire placed him in Valkov Abbey. His parents died in a car crash a year later."

She stopped for a moment, glancing at the bladers' shocked faces. Dranzer hated retelling Kai's troubled past but it was more than necessary.

"Hey...Dranzer." Rei piped up. She smiled, realising they knew who she was. "Can you...tell us about Kai's...personality? Because..."

"He's become a child? You want to know how to take care of him. I shall, Rei."

Rei nodded, a grateful smile tugging at his lips.

...

Yup! Dranzer's here to help! Thanks to Z-Aquarius-Kai, AquilaTempestas, CallMeASinner and JuniperGentle for reviewing! And just so you know, I might not be able to update again until after Christmas so I hope you liked this chapter.

Please Review and MERRY CHRISTMAS! :DDD

xxrubyredrosesxx


	10. Chapter 10

If at first you don't succeed, Try Kai Again!

**Chapter 10**

Dranzer grinned as the G-Rev's looked at each other, awestruck. She had pulled of some seriously awesome magic, even if she does say so herself.

Thanks to Dranzer's powers, Johnny had become an exact replica of fifteen year old Kai. The resemblance was pretty much perfect, from the dark blue stripes to the deepness of his quiet voice.

It was the morning of the tournament and everyone involved in Kai's sudden change had met up at the dojo. Little Kai was still napping since it was rather early in the morning. Tyson's grandfather was kept safely in the dark, somehow, much to Dranzer's relief.

Johnny looked down at himself, his now Kai-amethyst-eyes gleaming with disbelief. "Unreal..." he whispered.

Dranzer placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly. "Now all you have to do is get his personality down pat."

Johnny scowled "You could have at least let me say yes or no."

Tyson and Kevin burst into applause "Great job Johnny! Scowl and remark dripping with hostility! You're halfway there!" Kevin stated as the rest of the White Tigers and the Blitz boys couldn't help but laugh a little.

Suddenly, Dranzer got serious. "Just so you know...take good care of the scarf. It's a keepsake from his mother." Johnny looked a little startled then nodded.

"Ok, I'll stay here and take care of Kai. Johnny, Kai has been entered as a substitute so hopefully you won't have to blade. The Majestics match is not until last which means that you can use the magic dust to change back after the G-Rev's match. No one would expect Kai to stat anyway. Blitzkrieg and White Tigers, act as if you've had no contact with the G-Rev's and each other." Dranzer swiftly finished with a nod of approval from each blader.

The teams made to leave and as they did, Rei looked back at Dranzer who was now cradling Kai. She held him close as he slept peacefully, humming to the chibi phoenix a lilting and soft melody.

Rei smiled. Somehow he knew everything would be alright. He thought of grown up Kai then small Kai. They were both soft spoken but they were differences too.

Dranzer spotted Rei looking and smiled slightly "After you and the G-Rev's return...I'll explain all this and why I need your help."

Rei frowned, curiously "Y-you know why Kai's a child?"

"Indeed." Dranzer replied. A soft whimper came from Kai; Dranzer gazed at him and began to shush him. "I suppose I should get him something to eat...he always loved strawberries." Rei nodded and smiled admiringly.

Bidding Kai a light hearted farewell, Rei jogged after his team, mind reeling with questions and curiosity.

...

Eeeeek! Sorry its so short but I only had a little time to write this! Apologies...

Anyway, thanks 2 Z-Aquarius-Kai and Suzanne (Anonymous) for reviewing last chapter!

Uh...review?

Hope you all had a great Christmas : )

xxrubyredrosesxx


End file.
